


我的男友好像有病

by Alravia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 近期一直在瓦杜兹游玩的Bruce，在一个落日辉映着音乐喷泉的小广场上，接到了Tony•Stark的电话。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	我的男友好像有病

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇好像是因为当时想要红区Stony论坛的徽章而写的。  
> 2015年的脑洞小短文，HE轻松欢乐向。  
> 人物是OOC了，故事逻辑还有点问题，如果不嫌弃还要看的话，还请多多包涵。  
> PS：其实我主属性是奇异铁，不过漫威相关只写过这么一篇盾铁。

近期一直在瓦杜兹游玩的Bruce，在一个落日辉映着音乐喷泉的小广场上，接到了Tony•Stark的电话。

“Bruce！最近有没有人跟你玩SM试图驯化你或者是惹怒你啊！”语速太快，一定有什么事情，绿胖这样想着，把手里的硬币弹进水池，溅起一串小水花。“说吧，你们家队长又怎么了？”Bruce提起身旁装着单簧管的黑皮箱，在混乱的鸽群中穿行而过，一步步朝着旅店走去。他知道这种电话每次都会打很久，与其在台阶上坐到屁股发麻，不如让电话美美地躺在小床上，自己该干嘛干嘛。

“Sir，Mr.Rogers仍在午睡，如果他醒来要出门我会提醒您的。”  
“好的。Bruce，我发现了一件绝对会让你大吃一惊的事情！”Tony说着猛灌了一口功能饮料。  
“关于队长的？”  
“是的。”  
“那你说吧。”  
“Steve他...他居然有路痴症！看在Jarvis的份儿上，那可是Steve！”  
“啥！！！”两个男人的对话里突然出现Natasha的声音，同时还有成片的枪声。  
Bruce显然也吓了一跳说：“假期也工作？”  
Natasha那边传来几声闷响，呼吸略微有些急促地说：“突发事件，速战速决，现在完事儿了。铁罐你知道自己刚才说什么了吗？”  
Tony一边确认小辣椒刚刚发来的文件一边说：“你怎么进来的？”  
Natasha干净清晰的声音传来：“我让老贾把我切进来的，说吧，到底怎么回事？”  
Bruce准备得差不多了，已经爬上床要入睡了。

“两个月前Fury发火要你们集体加班的事，你们还记得吧.......”  
Bruce迷迷糊糊的回应了一个音节“Emm......”  
“那天我跟他说，我和Steve已经决定在一起了，他暴跳如雷说我俩这是权钱交易。”  
Natasha大笑的声音传来：“能把Clint也拉进来吗？Bruce估计睡着了。”  
“Sir，Clint先生请求接入。”Jarvis好听的声音提示。  
“接吧，顺便把Bruce踢了，下次提醒我，他那边是晚上的时候不要给他打电话。”  
“好的，Sir。”  
几声震耳欲聋的爆炸之后，鹰眼咳嗽着跟大家打了招呼。  
Natasha接着刚才的话头说：“你们俩，一个有钱一个有权，在一起，Fury当然受不了，可怜我们这些不明真相的群众加了整整一周的班，还没有津贴。”  
Clint皱了皱眉头：“所以你们的话题是Tony要给咱们弄点带薪休假的福利？”  
Tony一脸黑线：“你们还要不要听了！Steve有路痴症这件事在你们听来都不后怕吗？！”  
“啥！！！铁罐你知道自己刚才说什么了吗？”Natasha在Clint问完这句话之后又开始笑个不停。  
“我确定一定以及肯定！从Fury发火那天开始，我跟Steve时不时地进行正式的约会。直到上个月他搬进我家，我才确认这件事儿是真的。”

“可你怎么解释他二战时做的那些事儿？还有之前咱们一起打小怪兽的时候，我看都没什么问题呀！”Natasha煞有介事地问到。  
“怪就怪在这里，Steve处于战斗状态时好像一点也不路痴。只有日常放松的状态下他才会暴露出这个事实。”  
“也就是说，咱们教科书式的队长一跟你在一起鬼混的时候就会迷路对吗？哈哈哈哈......”  
“Sir，已消除噪音音源，祝您谈话愉快。”  
Tony赞许地对着操作台颌了一下首。Natasha的线路切断以后，连那种令人心烦的滋滋声都没了。

Clint终于能插上话了，内心不禁吐槽：假日工作后的Natasha真可怕....  
“那么除此之外你还有更多的了解吗？有没有跟局里上报？最近发生了什么？不然你不会突然打电话的。”  
“没有。这种事儿...还是不要上报了吧，反正不影响作战。至于其他的......原本Steve只是偶尔找不到他家所以来我这儿过夜，起初我以为这是他那个年代什么约人的傻借口，可是后来我发现他连我家也找不到。倒不是说我不愿意去接他，只是那次堵车实在太严重，他一个人真的来不了时，我才认识到这件事的严重性。我不知道他什么时候能把现在的纽约市地图倒背如流的，可这显然并未帮助他摆脱掉‘日常路痴’这个隐藏属性。而且更可怕的是，他本人对这一点毫不在意。就像这种事从来没发生在他身上过一样。”

“Tony，不得不说这事儿你讲起来，我就像在听一个喜剧故事。那之前他一个人的时候是怎么过的？难道他平时都没自己出门吃过饭什么的吗？”

“噢...说起这个......” Tony懊恼地用双手搓了搓脸。“我猜他进冰箱之前，一直有人重点看护他，也就不存在什么问题了。而且那个时候他路不路痴估计现在也没几个人知道。不过‘冰冻’了之后嘛......我旁敲侧击地问过他一点儿，他的日常用品在局里都是事先准备好的，吃饭有时候在局里有时叫外卖。是的，他会叫外卖，无论是电话还是网上。至于度假....噢，那就是蜗居在海边你知道吗！”

Clint听着Tony越说越来劲的声音，忍下笑意咬了一口披萨。

“昨天我本来约他去吃印度菜，你知道，就那家。结果他说他去路边买个咖啡之后人就不见了。我知道你想问什么，没办法，他说他就是想在现在喝一杯路边的‘庶民味’咖啡。我那时正好和老贾处理点南美那边的事情，Steve买完咖啡后帮一个小男孩找他的长毛小狗，然后把自己给找丢了。你笑什么！！！我为了不让神盾局那帮家伙打扰我们，偷偷把Steve的手机给扔家了，结果是靠老贾调录像才把他给找回来的。你知道我现在都不敢让他自己出门，连夜叫人送来一堆定位用的那些破玩意儿打算给自己的男友用，有多纠结你造么！！！”

Clint一口呛死在咖啡里，久久没敢搭腔。

“Sir，Mr.Rogers睡醒了，正要为了维持身体机能下楼进食。”  
“眼睛我先挂了。”  
Clint从来没有像现在这样感谢过队长。

Fin.

握着扶手走上楼的Tony•Stark看见了这样的一幕：  
午后的阳光温暖了整个楼层，明亮的落地窗前，那个晃动的身影周身环绕着暖色的柔光。  
灰棉的背心渗出不少汗湿的印记，黏在Steve健硕的胸膛上。  
那里紧致、光滑，没有机械的凹槽和纹理，并且回荡着令人安心的律动。  
拖鞋与地面的摩擦声，散发出跟使用者一样懒洋洋的气息。  
Steve•Rogers端着印有Stark字样的马克杯逆光向他走来，嘴角一抹轻笑。  
“下午好，Tony。”


End file.
